


You a golfer?

by Darkchrisbarrieblood



Category: Chris Barrie - Fandom, Red Dwarf RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Questioning Sexuality, Returning back after hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchrisbarrieblood/pseuds/Darkchrisbarrieblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from series 6 documentary, the cast record the quarry scene, but Chris' arrival back causes some upset. Chris and Craig discuss their relationships away from eachother, Craig thinks that its just going to be him and Chris together forever, but he finds that Chris is planning on marrying Alecks who Craig has never met. Will this relationship between them be soiled forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrivals

“Chris is here.” Jackie called up to Craig.  
Craig appeared at the top of them, backpack on his back.  
“You better hurry, you know he doesn’t like waiting.”  
“Alright, I’m coming.” Craig said, running down the stairs.  
As Craig got to the bottom of the stairs, his wife hugged him, “Stay safe won’t you?”  
“Of course.”  
“No injuring yourself, or anyone else.” She said, winking at him.  
“I won’t. You sound like my mother.”  
"Well, I mean it. I don't want you coming back with a black eye or something." she said sternly, placing one hand on her hips.   
“Of course I won't. No injuring anyone.” Craig smiled and kissed his wife.  
Then, he checked the time on his phone.  
“You better go, he will get peeved otherwise.”Jackie said and gave him a goodbye kiss.  
“Yeah, the last thing I need his him annoyed at me.” Craig said and left the house.  
As he walked  down their driveway, Craig began to almost dread what filming would be like, especially now Chris was filming for his other show too. He had heard rumors that Chris didn’t want to come back to Red Dwarf now his new show was taking flight. There was nothing wrong with that but , Craig had missed him so much. He desired to see him again, even if it was just a few short minutes.  
Getting to Chris' car, Craig opened the door and got in. Chris watched as he did so, feeling somewhat awkward as the man which he loved was sitting beside him.   
“Sorry.” Craig said and he sat and belted up.  
“Sorry? What for?” Chris asked, seeming surprised.  
“Sorry for keeping you waiting. I know you hate it.”  
“Oh, it’s alright. You weren’t too long.” Chris said and pulled out of the estate.  
“You sure you don’t mind?”  
“Yes.”  Chris said in a firm voice.  
There was an awkward silence between them as they drove a few meters down the road.  
“So, how’ve things been then?”  
“Fine.” Chris replied simply, in a voice which Craig had heard before. He wasn’t fine.  
“You only going to say one word answers?” Craig asked, knowing that was his way of indicating he didn’t want a full conversation  
Chris sighed again, “No.”  
“What’s wrong Chrissy?” Craig asked, placing a hand on his thigh as they waited at some lights.  
“Nothing. Its just, I've missed you. Of course I’ve missed everyone else but, especially you.” Chris said, placing his hand on Craig’s.  
“I’ve missed you too!” Craig smiled and moved his hand higher on Chris’ thigh.  
Chris tried to ignore these feelings but it was hard to. Craig had brought them back as he always did.  
“Can you not try to turn me on here? I’m driving.” Chris said, going against his true feelings and starting the car again as the light changed.  
Craig kept his hand where it was, “Alright.”  
“Unless you wanna crash?”  
“No, its fine, carry on driving Chrissy.”


	2. An unplesant surprise

As they got to location, a quarry not too far from the motorway, both of them sat awkwardly in the car as Chris parked it.   
“Well, we are here.” Chris said, putting the handbrake on.   
“Yes, we both are.” Craig said,  
They glanced at eachother as they both knew exactay what the other was thinking of.  
“Just a quick one eh?” Craig asked, leaning over to kiss him.   
Chris happily accepted the offer and both men kissed briefly.  
The kiss was ended abruptly as both of them realised the time.   
“We cant stay here for long. Doug will come looking for us.” Chris said, holding Craig’s hand still.  
“We best look normal eh?” Craig said, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut behind.  
“Yes.” Chris said to himself, ignoring the voice in his head telling him to push Craig over and caress him violently.  
Locking the car and paying the tax machine, Chris watched as Craig joined Danny, Robert and Chloe. He seemed to join the group quite easily, all of them joking and seeming happy being together. Chris began to question his use in the group and began to feel slightly left out.  
He didn’t feel welcome here, he felt like an outsider, abandoning the team to be in his own program. As he walked over to them, they were joking about something, an event which happened several nights ago.  
“Hey look who it is. Its Chrissy!” Danny called, making all the others look over at him,  
Chris smiled and walked over to the group, still seeming unsure about whether he would be accepted.  
“Hows the show coming along?” Danny asked, seeming to be wanting ti know more than the others.  
“Its coming along okay. Keeps me busy” Chris said, hands in pockets with his head slightly bowed, he really didn’t feel right here.   
“What you doing back here then?Dont they need you?” Robert smiled, joking with him.  
Chris knew that;“I decided that you guys need me. Plus, they aren’t filming today so I decided to come back and see you guys.” he smiled, trying to be positive.  
“Well I don’t think we do need you, Chloe’s taken you place now.” Danny said and squared up to him.   
Chris felt out of place and threatened by Danny’s actions.   
“No, I haven’t taken his place, im just, here.” Chloe smiled at Chris.  
Danny contunie to square upto Chris.  
“Danny, what you doing?” Craig asked, joking but serious at the same time.  
“What makes him think he can just come back like that?” Danny asked, continuing to square up to him.   
Chris didn’t say anything, he tried to think of a way to defend himself if he started a fight.  
“Youre so weak you know. You left and we don’t need you back. Go back to your own show and leave us alone!” Danny intimidated and threw a fist at chris, hitting him at the side of the nose.   
Chris held his face in pain and stepped away from them, resisting his body’s adrenaline rush to punch him back and fight him. Fighting him would definitely mean that he couldn’t come back.  
“Danny! Oh God!” Craig shouted and put his arm around Chris to defend him from any more punches from Danny.  
Chris bled badly and glaced up at Danny. He wasn’t wanted. He knew that now.   
“What the fuck was that for Dan?” Craig asked, shouting too loudly.  
Doug heard the commotion and walked over. Seeing that chris was bleeding badly he told Craig to get him inside.  
Chris tried to walk alone to the toilets which were only a few meters away from where they were, but Craig stayed close to him, not wanting anything to happen to him.


	3. Injured and hurt

“You sure you’re okay?” Craig asked as Chris leaned over one of this sinks in the mens washroom, dripping blood.  
“Eugh, Im fine.” Chris said, nose dripping red blood into the crystal white sink, almost staining it.  
“He hit you hard didn’t he?” Craig said and placed a hand on Chris’ back.   
Chris nodded and then coughed up some blood, making it land in the sink below him.   
“You sure you’re going to be okay?” Craig asked again, worried by the fact he was coughing it up too.  
Chris nodded again, gripping firmly onto the sink as he bowed his head still.   
“I never thought it would be like this, that’s all.”  
“Like what?” Craig asked,   
“I never thought that, when I would finally come back here, I would be greeted with a severe nose bleed.”  
“He probably didn’t mean it.” Craig said and got some tissue from his pocket.  
Chris spat more into the sink and groaned slightly, glancing over at Craig, seeming to be asking for help.  
“Want me to help?” Craig asked,  
Chris nodded,  
Craig got a tissue from his packet, lifed Chris’ head up gently and mopped some blood from around his mouth quickly.   
“Thanks.” Chris said, giving a small cough as some of the blood travelled down into his throat.  
To make sure that Chris didn’t suddenly pass out because of the amount of blood he was losing,  
“I, I think he saw us you know.”  
“saw us doingnwhat?” Craig asked.   
“Us kissing.” Chris said, almost embarrassed.   
“So?” Craig said, placing the tissues in the bloody sink.  
“Well, that will make it worse wont it? It will be more for him to talk about when Doug asks him why he punched me.”  
“Why would he mention it?”  
“Well, ive been off haven’t I, anything to make Doug seem suspicious of me.”  
“Maybe we could say we were practicing if he says anything.”  
“Practicing kissing? Craig, you know full well that won’t cut it.” Chris moaned and then tried to get up.  
Craig helped Chris up as he seemed still very unsteady on his feet.  
“Thanks.” Chris said and tapped him on the back friendly.  
Doug walked into the washrooms and came over to the two of them.  
“How you feeling now?” Doug asked chris.  
“A little better now I’ve cleaned myself up a little, thanks.” Chris replied, nose bleeding a little.  
“I spoke to Danny and he apologises for how he was. He was only having a joke.”  
“A joke? Well, it wasn’t very funny.” Chris said in a tone which indicated he was somewhat annoyed.  
Craig noticed that Chris was still bleeding.  
“Chrissy..?” craif said and got Chris a tissue.  
Chris touched hus nose, pain surging through it again as it bled rapidly.  
“You can come and get ready when you feel better. We will be doing the golf scene, then going back to film some more with the others back in Shepperton. Come if you want.” Doug said and left.  
“So, this is the only work today for you?” Craig asked, almost sorrowfully.  
“Yes. Have to be back to film my other stuff for the Brittas Empire so, I can’t stay long.”  
Chris said, catching the blood from his nose.  
“So, you aren’t staying?”  
“I guess I could do. “Chris smiled, knowing Craig wanted him to stay.  
“How would you do that?”   
“Oh, I could call the director and get time off. If I say Ive injured myself here then he cant force me.”  
“But, what about Doug?”  
“I could say that I want to practice the other parts of the script with you.” Chris said, inhaling through his nose to try and prevent any more blood from pouring out.   
Craig gave a smile and kissed Chris’ cheek softly.   
They stood there for a few moments, love gazing and remembering times they had together.   
Both of them then remembered that they had to get their costumes fitted, so they left once they had cleaned up the sink.  



	4. Don't they want me?

All of the cast waited in one of the many spare rooms of a building nearby to put on their costumes.   
Once they were fitted, they then all met up in the carpark so they could get down to the quarry.  
Robert was in his Kryten costume, waiting with Doug as they read the script together, several other members of the crew flocked around as they tried to get their equipment out of their cars.   
Craig came out and went over to Doug and Robert.  
“Where’s Danny and Chloe?” Craig asked them.  
“Oh, they’re gonna wait in the café until we finish this scene, then they are gonna travel with us  to Shepperton.”  
“I see.” Craig replied.   
Chris came out of the building later than the others, showing no signs of the punch up which had occurred earlier. As Craig glanced over at him more, he noticed just from how he was, that something was still on his mind.  
“Right, let’s make our way to the location then.” Doug said, noticing that everyone which was needed was there.   
The film crew walked closer to Doug and Robert as they talked,  allowing Craig and Chris some time alone.   
“What’s up?” Craig asked, placing a hand on his quilted shoulder.  
“Nothing.” Chris sighed, removing Craig’s hand.  
“No there’s something.” Craig said, “Something you won’t tell me.”  
“Alright.” Chris sighed and stood still. They were lagging behind but in effect it didn’t matter.  
“what then?” Craig said, looking around to see if anyone was watching.  
“Sally, you know, the one who fits us all for our costumes.”  
“Yeah?” Craig said, “What about her?”  
“She said to me that I may not be in the next season.” Chris sighed.  
“Why?”  
“Apparently Doug was talking about taking me out and, well, they don’t want to cast me if I have my other stuff to do.”  
“That’s not true, you know full well they can’t lose you.” Craig said, palcing a hand on Chris’ shoulder again, “you’re an important character.”  
“Maybe they can. Chloe’s replacing me for now eh? If the fans like her more than me…” Chris sighed once more.  
Craig didn’t like this, he didn’t like Chris depressed. He always enjoyed his smiling nature, the way he lit up the room ocassionally. He had missed that so much. All the times he had tried to ring him, just to hear hos voice seemed not to equate to the real thing.  
“Chloe isn’t replacing you. She doesn’t want to. She likes you.”  
“Hmm.” Chris said and walked off, leaving the sentence as it was.   
Craig followed a few paces behind, not wanting to disturb him.


	5. Played this before have we Chris?

“Where did you two get to?” Robert asked Craig, smiling.   
Chris blanked Robert  and walked straight  past him over to space in the area which they would be filming.  
“Err, talking.” Craig said,watching Chris as he walked passed.  
Robert had no doubt recognised the depressed nature of Chris.   
“Bobby.” Craif said, “Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.” Robert said, pausing to listen out for cues from Paul as he talked to Doug.  
“Well, do you think they will cast off Chris?” Craif asked, playing with his hands nervously.  
“No. They wont do that. Doug will find a way of letting him get back.” Robert smiled.  
“He thinks they will.” Craig admitted,  
“I guess Danny’s comment got to him huh? No, Doug said that if he did have stuff running he would postpone the series until a time when he could, because,” Robert paused “you need him.”   
Need him. You need him. Craig did, god those words could have been any more exact. He needed his body and voice, the way he made him shiver every time they got  changed together.  
“I do.” Craig asked, looking over as Chris grabbed a prop, a golf club and a ball.  
Robert got his binoculars from one of the floor crew as Craig grabbed his club and ball.   
“We’re going to need you, Robert and Chris together for this one.” Paul said, making Craig get closer to Chris.   
There was some form of tension between them as they stood there, listening to Paul drag on about perfect takes and no messing about.  
After Paul had finished and was talking to the camera crew about their positioning, Craig decided to speak first.   
“You okay?”  
“Yes?”  
“Sure?”  
“Im fine. Just, feeling a little ill that’s all.” Chris said in a monotone voice, staring at the floor.  
“I asked Robert about if they’d cast you off an he said no.”   
Chris didn’t reply at all to Craig’s remark and looked at the golf club and ball in his hands.   
“Do you play?” Craig asked, expecting him to say yes and belonging to a club.  
“No.” Chris replied “Only on family holidays, nothing major.”  
“I see, well, I thought you would.” Craig smiled.   
“Why, because Im a stuck up bastard?” chris asked, using an insult which danny had used for him several weeks ago,  
“No, I didn’t mean,” Craig replied, but chris wouldn’t take the apology.  
Doug then came over with Paul.  
“We need you guys to practice so we get a good shot because we don’t want to wait here all day for you to hit the ball.” Paul said in his usual voice.   
“Alright.” Craig said, smiling as they both left.  
Chris needed some space so walked a few meters away from Craig to practice.  
Craig glance over at Chris after placing his ball on the ground. Chris placed his down delicately, smiling as he managed to get it perfect on the tee. Chris stood in a position which he had seen his brother stand in when playing golf.   
Craig concentrated on placing his own ball down on the ground, doing so he heard something whoosh past his head at great speed. As Craig looked in the direction of travel, he was amazed at the sight before him. Chris had hit the ball far.   
Craig glanced back over at Chris who seemed to almost be surprised by his efforts.   
“Played this before have we Chris?” Robert called over,  
“Nope. Just a fluke.” Chris called back and walked past Craig to get his ball.  
Craig decided to follow him, he wanted to see if he could get anything else from him.   
“You aren’t a golfer then?”Craig asked, catching up to Chris.  
“No. Why do you ask?” Chris asked, continuing to walk forward.  
“That putt was amazing.”Craig complimented.  
“Ir was fluke okay. I have never played it like that before.” Chris said, gaining closer to the ball.   
“Well I gotta say it was good.” Craig smiled,   
“Hmm.” Chris said, picking the ball up, “Well, lets hope that I can do the take okay. Don’t wanna displease them do i?”  
Craig knew what he meant by that, still thinking about being given the sack. He didn’t want to tell him anything else as he simply couldn’t, how could he? He wouldn’t listen would he? Craig watched as he returned to his position at his tee and seemed upset at something. What could Craig do?


	6. A degree of rivalry

Several practices later, the cast were near enough ready. Chris still didn’t seem right and almost seemed to not want to film today because of how he was acting, it was obvious that the punch from Danny had shaken him up.  
Craig watched him the best he could, practicing but yet still watching Chris. Craig nearly hit the ball at paul at his attention was side tracked.   
Paul then gained closer to Chris and Caig, Craig hoping he wouldn’t shout at him. As Oaul came cloer, Craig began to think of an apology, but he wasn’t going to him, he was going to Chris.  
As craig turned around, it came to him that Chris didn’t look well. He had his head in his hands and had gone slightly paler than normal.  
Craig wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation but didn’t. If Paul knew that Craig was then there would be some questions asked.   
Robert walke over to Craig.  
“Whats going on?” Craig asked Robert.  
“I think he nearly passed out over there a few minutes ago. I watched him, he nearly went.” Robert said, looking over at Paul and Doug as they spoke to a paler Chris.   
“Think I should go and help?”  
“No. Its not advised. You know how they can get about us interrupting.” Robert said.   
Chris’s ball rolled over to Craig’s feet, he had obviously hit it towards his direction as Paul walked over. Picking it up, he decided then that this would be a good excuse to eavesdrop on the conversation.  
As Craig walked over, he heard Doug talking to Chris about his other work.  
He heard them go through several suggestions, whether Chris should stay with them until his nose was better but, then, paul suggested that he didn’t do the next series if he had other work on, or if he simply didn’t want to. . Craig knew full well that that was one thing Chris didn’t want to happen, but it seemed to be heading that Paul was suggesting otherwise.   
They noticed Craig after a while.  
“I got Chris’ ball.” Craig smiled, looking at Chris’ face. He seemed to be upset and not at all pleased.   
“Yes, thanks.” Paul said and got the ball from Craig before resuming the nag at Chris.  
“Wait, you know, maybe you should hear his side of the argument.” Craig said before walking off.  
The conversation paused and was then disbanded until later.


	7. Worries

The cameras rolled, each of the cast saying their lines, Chris’ somewhat different from normal. He didn’t seem right on the first take, his hit was well off and his voice seemed to be somewhat not behaving.  
“Come on.” Paul shouted from behind the camera, obviously angry at Chris.  
Chris sighed to himself and eventually said the lines right, hiding the pain which he was feeling.  
After the take, Craig waited for Chris in the carpark as he had to do a take by himself.   
After about five minutes, Chris didn’t appear and neither had Doug or Paul.  
Robert walked up the pathway where Craig was standing.  
“You seen Chris?” Craig asked, wondering where he had got to.  
“Yeah, he is still down there talking to them. He doesn’t look at all well if I’m honest.”  
“What you mean?”  
“I think he nearly collapsed again. They’re asking whether or not he should be filming today.” Robert said mournfully and then tried to grab Craig’s arm,  
“Come on, we best go, we will meet him after changing.”Craig said, glancing down at the quarry, hoping Chris was okay.  


Minutes passed, Craig had changed and was now waiting fr a lift the Shepperton Studios with Chris.   
He sat in the café with a cup of coffee, looking into it. He was too busy thinking about Chris to notice  Chloe joining his side.  
“Hey, how did take go?” she asked, smiling as she always did.  
“Oh fine yeah.” Craig smiled back, being friendly. Those two had gotten closer since Chris hadn’t been there. Their relationship wasn’t like Lister and Kochanski’s but it was a friendly one.  
“Where’s Chris got to? You two are always together?”  
“I don’t know.” Craig sighed, glancing into the cup of coffee,  
“I heard from Robert he was being shouted at or something.”  
“Yeah, that’s all I know too.”   
“What about you think?” Chloe asked sweetly.  
“I don’t know.” Craig said, glancing up at Doug and Paul as they walked in with the film crew.  
Craig got up, coffee in hand.   
“Doug, where is he?”  
“If you’re looking for Chris he’s changing.” Paul said and carried on his conversation with Doug.  
Craig walked into the dividing doors separating the café from the hallway.  
“Where you going?” Chloe asked.  
“To find Chris.” Craig replied, seeming persistent.  
“Why?”  
“I want to know what happened plus, I don’t think he’s that well.”   
“How so?”   
“Ask Dan.” Craig said and walked off, coffee in hand.  



	8. Realisations

The door creaked open as Craig pushed it to get into the men’s washroom. Chris was standing there, costume on the floor and he was in his jeans.   
“Chrissy.” Craig called.   
Chris turned around suddenly, clenching his shirt close to his chest, “Craig?”  
“What happened out there? I heard from Robert that you nearly passed out.”  
“Well, yes. Paul and Doug we, had a talk.”  
“About?”   
“My work. They say that if I can’t get time off, they will postpone the series until I can. Paul then started going on about things and said that I’m not expected back until my series ends.” Chris said sadly and he clenched his t-shirt into his hand.  
“I see.” Craig said, “So, that means I won’t get to see you again.”  
“Well, there is one time.” Chris said, “The final time I think I will be there for this week.”  
“Oh?” Craig asked expectantly  
“When we have to kiss in front of people.” Chris said, putting his shirt on.  
“Oh,then?”  
“Yes. I thought that maybe we could meet up after then or something.”  
“Yeah, I guess so. They can’t stop us meeting can they.” Craig smiled, knowing what he meant.   
Then, Chris winced as his nose bled again.  
“You really need to get that checked out.” Craig said, placing an arm around him.   
“I will, soon.”   
“No, tonight. We can go there before we go Shepperton.”  
“Craig, I can’t, you’re needed for filming.” Chris said, getting up to get his shoes and quickly joining Craig back on the bench.  
“We can go back to the hotel after.” Craig said, hinting at possible ways to pass the time.   
“What?”  
“Well, if you’re too ill then I could take care of you. I mean, Doug knows about your injry right? Well, I could say you’re ill and needing to be taken care of when really we could…” Craig stopped himself as his hand had gone far enough up Chris’ leg.  
“I get the picture.” Chris said, feeling angst as he knew full well what Craig meant.   
“So, you will get it checked?”  
“But, surely someone will come and check right? I mean, to actually make sure that I am okay and stuff.” Chris said, removing Craig’s hand from his thigh.  
“Why aren’t you wanting this?” Craig asked, moving his hand to an area where he knew Chris was bound to feel something.  
“Because,” Chris began, gulping, resisting temptation, “I, I have Alecks.”  
“I know. But, why aren’t you doing this with me?” Craig said,  
“Craig, I love you but,I, I’m straight.”  
“So am I! I have a wife and kid for god sake.”   
“But,” Chris sighed, “But im worried that we won’t be able to after,” Chris winced again.  
“After?”  
“After me and Alecks…” Chris began, unable to finish.  
“You want to get married to her?”  
“Well, that’s what straight people do isn’t it?”  
“What? Why?” Craig asked.   
“I love her. Craig, Its been so long since Ive had anyone. I, I think its time I settled down with her, you know, I mean, she has already implied that she wants children so,” Chris said, hurting Craig.  
Craig went to walk away,   
“But, I love you more.” Chris shouted, his nose bleeding again.  
Crag turned around, knowing that it was true. Chris sat there, nose dripping blood, looking up at the man he had shared most of his life with.   
Craig sat next to Chris and placed a hand on his thigh, Chris glanced down at this feeling and then, they kissed with great speed, tongues violently investigating each other’s mouths. After a while, Chris removed his tongue form Craig mouth.   
“Craig, you do realise that that was a bad idea.” Chris said, blood now around his mouth.  
“I don’t care. I love you.” Craig said, wipng his mouth with his sleeve.   
Chris looked down at the floor for a moment, and then said,”I love you Craig.”

“I love you too.” Craig replied, holding Chris’ hand.  
They love gazed for a while, until Chris’ pocket vibrated.   
“Text?”   
“Yeah, it’s probably the company.” Chris said, seeming to somewhat be pained by Craig’s hand moving from his own.   
“Right,” Craig got up, “I will let you get changed then.”


	9. Café conversations

Walking back into the café, everyone was busy talking to someone.  
“Hey Craig.” Danny said, noticing him.  
Craig walked over to him, still holding his coffee.  
“Where you been?”  
“Why do yoy wanna know?” Craig asked,  
“Just wondered,” Danny said,  
“If you must know I found Chris and I was talking to him.”Craig said, almost proving him wrong.  
“You mean he went missing?”  
“Yeah, well, he’s been talking to Doug so I haven’t seen him.”  
“I see.” Danny said.   
There was a tension between them as Craig knew Danny knew something about them.  
Chris came in, carrying his backpack in his hand.  
“Hey Chrissy.” Danny called,   
Chris ignored him and sat where Craig was sitting, Craig immediately went over to him.  
“You alright?” Craig asked, looking around him as they spoke.  
“Yeah.” Chris said, getting his costume from his bag. “Look after my stuff.”  
As Chris got up and gave his costume to sally, Craig saw something in Chris’ bag. Something which he wouldn’t forget.  
When Chris came back over, he noticed that Craig had seen something.   
Both of them sat awkwardly next to each other, the love existing from before.  
“What did you see?” Chris sighed, knowing that Craig must have noticed.  
“Why are,” Craig pointed to the bag with his eyes, “ _they_ in there?”  
“Well, you know the scout motto eh?”  
“Yeah I know but,” Craig shifted awkwardly “have you actually?”  
“No. I’m too scared to since,” Chris said, Craig knowing exactly what he meant.  
“I see.” Craig shifted again, “Well,”   
Chris smiled and placed a hand cautiously on Craig’s thigh.  
Both of them looked at where Chris had placed it and smiled, knowing that Chris only had eyes for Craig at the moment.  
Doug came over to the table, Chris moving his hand quickly and banging it off the table.  
“Craig,” Doug said, “Coming back with us?”  
“Actually, I’m going with Chris to the doctors.”  
“Oh?” Doug said, “How come?”  
“I’m going with him to get checked out.” Craig said, placing his hand on Chris’ leg.  
Doug’s eyes shifted to Chris’ “Yeah, the punch from Dan keeps on making my nose bleed, so, ”  
“I see, “Doug stepped back and shifted his eye contact to Chris, “Well, Craig needs to come back to film so don’t be too long.”  
“Won’t be,” Craig said and smiled as Doug left.  
Chris bit his lip and Craig stroked Chris’ thigh.  
“Craig, why now?” Chris whispered   
“I didn’t meant to but,” Craig leaned closer to him, “You really are begging for it.”  
Chris winced, trying to prevent anything from happening.  
“How,*gasp* can you tell?” Chris said, trying to hard not to moan.  
“Your body language, abstaining and,” Craig said, getting closer to him “Missing me.”  
Chris gave an expression which admitted those feelings.  
Then, Danny and Robert glanced over, Chris realising this, he removed Craig’s hand and sat normally, well, as normally as was possible.  
“We best get going then.” Craig said, helping Chris up and holding his bag for him.  
“Craig, there is a possibility that I have broken my nose slightly, I’m not an invalid.” Chris replied, getting the bag back from Craig as he stood.  
“I know, I just wanted to help?” Craig replied, leaving with him. Before he could even get out of the café, Craig was called over to Dan and Robert’s  table.  
“Be back in a minute.” Craig replied and spoke to them.   
Chris watched as Craig interacted with them, both looking over as he mentioned, he assumed, him.   
“What you told them?” Chris asked as they left the café.  
“Just that I may be late to take.” Craig said,  
“Nothing about me?” Chris asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“I told them I would be with you for a while.” Craig said,   
“Great, now they will make assumptions.” Chris said, getting his car keys from his pocket.  
“Like what?”  
Chris sighed to himself, “Nothing. Just get in the car.”  
Craig already knew what Chris was thinking and decided not to ask any more questions.


	10. Doctors

As Craig got into the car, he glanced over at Chris. He seemed to be nervous as he got in and started it.  
“What’s wrong?” Craig asked, placing a hand on Chris’ shoulder as he placed his seat belt around the other.  
Chris sighed and glanced over at Craig, “I, Im not sure.”  
"Not sure about what?” Craig asked, noticing that Chris was glancing at his hands.  
"Me." Chris replied.  
"What about you?" Craig asked, wanting to grab his hand which was firmly around the wheel.  
"About myself. I mean I love you, trust me I do,  but at the same time I like Alecks."   
"Well at least with me you don't have to worry about getting me pregnant eh?" Craig joked and punched Chris playfully on the arm.  
"Hmm." Chris replied as he put the car into gear. He didn’t seem to like Craig’s little joke.  
"Shouldn't we say goodbye to the others first?" Craig asked as they pulled out of the carpark.  
"Why? They don't want me around and they know where I'm going don't they?They seem to want to know everything else."  
"True." Craig replied and then relaxed a little.

As chris drove to the doctors, Craig noticed that Chris suddenly got very nervous. It became apparent that Chris didn't like going to doctors.   
"Look, you're gonna be fine." Craig comforted and placed a hand on Chris' leg "you're just going to get your nose checked out to see if you've broken it."  
"I know but it's hard not to worry, what if there is something wrong with me?"  
"Then the doctor will help you. It's probably nothing alright. It hasn't bled at all on the way here has it?" Craig replied, smiling.  
“No.”  
“Plus, you are only going for a check up.Nothing bad is going to happen.”  
"Alright." Chris said, getting out from the car.   
Both men then walked across the car park over to the doctor’s entrance.  
"You sure that this is such a good idea?" Chris asked before walking through the door.   
"Trust me, it will benefit you in the end." Craig said and sat in the waiting area as Chris went over to the reception desk. He watched as Chris got closer to the woman at the desk, seeming to be talking quieter than he expected him to.  
After receiving what looked like a small piece of paper, Chris came back over to where Craig.  
"Everything okay?"Craig asked, glancing at the paper briefly.  
Chris gave a nod, trying to hide the slip which he had been given from Craig. After five minutes, Chris got up and left, going to his appointment, leaving his bags with Craig.   
Craig had worried about him in the time that they had been waiting. He seemed to be shifting uncomfortably and checking the time a lot. What on earth was wrong with him? Maybe he was impatient and wanted d to get their appointment over and done with. Or maybe, maybe he was worried about something else. Craig noticed that Chris actually had with him two piece of paper rather than the one. What was going on?


	11. Chapter 11

After several minutes or hearing children screaming, seeing couples holding hands and the general hubbub of conversation, Chris came back.  
"How was it?"   
"How was what?" Chris asked.  
Craig looked at him curiously, surely he knew where he was right?  
“Oh. He says it's not broken. Okay, it may be slightly but he said it's nothing to worry about."  
“Good, glad.”  
“Well, it wont be unless Danny decides to beat me up again.” Chris said and sighed deeply.  
 Craig sensed that something else was wrong with him. He remembered to two slips of paper that he had in his hand.   
“Anything else wrong?”  
“No,” Chris lied.  
“Sure?”  
Chris sighed, “I will tell you in the car.”  
As they walked out of the surgery, Chris seemed to be holding back something. He kept his hands in his pocket as they walked over to the car.   
As Chris unlocked it, Craig could tell that Chris was thining about someyhing.  
Craig got in and sat in the front passenger seat. As he and chris belted up, Craig began to think about what it could possilbly be about. Why was be being secretive?  
“I guess I should tell you then.” Chris sighed, holding onto the wheel for comfort.   
“Alright.”  
“Well, I’ve, erm, had to , have a, a count."  
“Why?” Craig asked. This was a strange thing for Chris to do.  
“I wanted to see if I was fertile enough to give Alecks a child.”  
"Why?"  
"She wants one. She mentioned it the other day." Chris sighed, holding his arm in  embarrassment.  
“So soon? I mean you’ve only been together for two years.”  
“Well, she said she wants the relationship to be stable before we do anything, so that’s why Im marrying her.”  
"So that's why you haven't done anything. You don’t wanna risk it.”   
Chris shook his head and then felt something spike in his crotch.  
Craig only had to glance down briefly to see what was causing the trouble.  
"Can you drive with that?" Craig said.  
"Yeah. I can manage to drive home." Chris nodded and started the car again.


	12. Hotels and girlfriends

As Chris got to the hotel with Craig and took his bag up with him, Danny and Robert saw them walking together.   
“Hey, Chris, wait.” Robert said, running over to him.  
“Oh hi Bob.” Chris said, turning round.  
“I heard from Craig that you went to doctors for something.”  
“Yeah, just a check up, nothing major.” Chris smiled, reassuring him.   
Robert breathed a sigh of relief, “good, at least it wasn’t serious.”  
“Thanks for the concern.” Chris smiled,  
As Robert turned to go, he said briefly “Oh, I think your girlfriend called for you earlier.”  
“Oh?” Chris said, not wanting anyone to really know,  
“Yeah, I told her to ring you later. It will be quicker for her.”  
“Oh right, thanks.”  
“good luck with that girl. She suits you.” Robert called as he walked back over to Danny who was unlocking their room door.   
"What was that about?" Craig asked, "girlfriend? Don’t tell me she worries where you are now?”  
 "Who do you think he is on about Craig?" Chris said, still thinking about her.  
"Sorry.Didnt realise." Craig said and placed a hand on Chris' butt.

As they both got into the hotel room, Craig watched Chris as he unpacked the bag he had. He seemed tense and from how he was unpacking, he didn't want to hurt Craig anymore than he already had. Craig understood why he felt the way he did, Craig felt similar but in a sense it seemed that Jackie didn't seem to care about what he did with Chris. She had seen him many times come home.in different clothes and run to place some in the wash after several nights with Chris. He felt like telling Chris that Jackie didn't mind, but he felt like  Chris wouldn't believe him.Craig walked up behind Chris and held him close from behind.   
“What you doing?” he asked Craig, wondering the meaning behind his actions.  
“Just wanted to show I love you.” Craig smiled and placed his head on Chris’ back.   
Chris inhaled deeply, “You love me? Really?”  
“Of course I do.” Craig smiled and moved his hand down Chris’ body, down to his thighs and kept them there.  
Chris gave a smile and then tried to walk away  but Craig made him resist.  
“Chrissy,” Craig breathed and moved his hands up and down his thighs, knowing thye would cause something.  
“Craig?” Chris breathed, wondering te meanin behind his actions.  
Craig moved his hands round Chris’ hips to see what he had caused, “Turn aroun and kiss me then. I know you want to.”  
Chris turned around and kiss craig lightly on the lips, not wanting to cause anything to happen.  
“Why don’t you want to cause anything?” Craig asked, stroking the back of Chris’ legs.  
“I don’t want to hurt you.”   
“How will you hurt me?” Craif asked, continuing to stroke his legs.  
“I…I don’t know.” Chris winced, "but I'm scared I will somehow"   
"Dont worry, you won't. You never will."  
"But, what if I don't, you know, scream you when," Chris began.  
Craig wanted him to shut up already, so kissed him hard, placing his hands around  his torso and playing with the space between his shirt and jeans, indicating what he wanted to do.   
Chris happily accepted the offer which Craig was doing to him. It only seemed fair to do ,the same Craig.


	13. At last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slashy part

After several minutes, both of them were standing virtually naked in front of each other.   
"Man you still look good." Craig admired, running hands down his side's and licking his lips a little.   
"You too." Chris replied, enjoying being caressed in this way.  
Craig then took it one step further, letting his hands investigate him further. Chris reacted in a desirable way, giving a small moan as Craig touched areas of excitement.   
"Oh, like that do you?" Craig teased and began to touch Chris' head, making a finger lightly touch it. Chris bit his lip, trying not to scream loudly.   
"Oh god" Chris said, preventing himself from thrusting into his had at great speed.  
"Come on then," Craig said and pulled Chris' underwear off him. Chris did the same and they both landed completely naked on the sofa.   
"You know, I've missed this you know."  Craig said, "Jackie has been giving me stuff but," he kissed Chris on the forehead lightly, "you're the best."  
Chris gave a cheeky smile, "well you're just as good."  
 Craig moved his hands down Chris' sides again, knowing it caused some reaction.   
Briefly, Craig touched his own, it felt warm. This one was different from last night's. It was more loving, more eventful and he felt good making Chris happy.  
 Craig decIded to then begin to slowly pump him.  
Chris inhaled deeply as Craig began, squeezing his head slightly.  
 "Oh Craig." Chris moaned, "I love you."   
"I don't just love you chrissy," Craig said, traveling down to Chris' crotch and licking his head slightly. "I adore you."  
Chris gave a happy moan as Craig began to lick him, traveling up and down his length with a finger softly. He wanted to do the same to Craig, but Craig wouldn't let him.   
"No chrissy, this is for you not me." Craig said, licking him up and down, feeling him as blood began to fill his organ.  
" But," Chris said, " it seems unfair"  
"Its fine." Craig said, touching himself and feeling himself getting closer to climax. He ran a finger soaked in his own across Chris' chest.  
Chris smiled again, " oh, that's yours huh? Why you there already?"  
"Because I love you." Craig gasped and flicked his younger over Chris' head rapidly.  
Chris inhaled, shaking slightly as he got closer a d closer. "Youre so good."  
Craig went faster, bobbing his head rapidly and wanting to make Chris climax hard, to see how he would be with his girlfriend.   
Then, a knock came to the door.  
"Shit." Craig said and got his clothes on quickly.  
"What can I do?" Chris asked, his member throbbing.  
"Cover yourself." Craig said and threw the quilt over him. "And try and look like you're asleep.Craig answered the door, trying to keep his face from looking red. It was Robert.  
"Hey." Craig smiled, keeping the door slightly closed as he didn't want to reveal Chris.  
"Hi. Just wanted to see if everything was alright with Chris, you didn't come down to film."   
"Oh err," Craig said, thinking of the excuse which they had rehearsed. "He hasn't been too good, I've only just got him to sleep."  
"Aah,"Robert said, "bless him. I would keep an eye on him you know, his girlfriend is apparently going to ring him"  
"Aah right, well I will do that." Craig smiled back, not wanting to reveal that Chris was actually struggling not to make noise.  
"See you later, " Robert smiled and then walked away. Craig closed the door and took his clothes off,looking at Chris as he did so.  
Chris looked up at Craig, wincing. As Craig took the covers off him, he realised why.  
"You did that for me?"  
"I couldn't resist." Chris replied, his fingers moving over each other pleasantly.  
Craig returned to his position between Chris' leg, pumping himself rapidly as the desire came closer and closer.  
After a few more lengths, Craig tensed, lying above Chris as he got closer.   
"Chrissy..." Craig panted as his member began to feel full.  
"You gonna...?" Chris asked, a few minutes later feeling warm seed land on him.   
Craig inhaled deeply, recovering from the waves which he was feeling.   
"Now you." Craig said before collapsing on the other side of the sofa. Chris followed him, erection getti g to the stage that it was painful not to continue any further.   
Craig looked up as Chris as he lay on him, rubbing himself against him  with great speed as he needed to. God, Craig. The situation cam through his head. Naked. Craig. Love. Desire. Seed. Gah, it was getting too much.  
"Wait." Chris rasped, holding his member to prevent anything from happening. "What about Jackie?"  
"She is fine about it. She doesn't mjnd, she doesn't know it's yours."  
 Upon hearing this reassurance, Chris grabbed himself again, placing one hand on Craig's chest and began to thrust into himself. Craig felt the pressure which Chris was using to thrust himself, he needed this.   
"Come on chrissy." Craig sighed like his wife did with him.  
"Oh Craig." Chris said as he got closer, rubbing himself frantically and panting, trying to hold hid breath but not neing able to for long.   
“Come on,” Craig sighed like a husky woman.  
Chris was getting closer, feeling so high. He counted down in his head from three to the time of his release. As he released, he moaned loudly and then lay on craig, seeding the both of them, his hand encased in most as it stayed thereas he fell.  
Craig stroaked Chris; sides as he came., rewarding him and knowing that it was something he wanted to do for a while.   
As Chris panted and winced, releasing a large load, he then began to grow drowsey.  
Craig relasied that adter a few mnutes, he was actually asleep. Mamanging to get himself from underneath Chris, he examined his body. He was naked and asleep, content. His nose had began bleeding again, but Craig didn’t want to wake him up.   
Craig covered Chris up, making sure he didn’t get cold and then made a bed on the floor, not wanting to sleep in his room. How could he? He had just made love with someone, he wanted to keep this love there.


End file.
